Chibaku Tensei
|image=Chibaku Tensei Orb.png;The orb is created and released… Planetary Devastation HD.png;…drawing matter to it, essentially forming a planetery body. |kanji=地爆天星 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chibaku Tensei |literal english=Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth |english tv=Planetary Devastation |viz manga=Catastrophic Planetary Construction |game names=Catastrophic Planetary Devastation |parent jutsu=Deva Path |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Mid, Long |users=Nagato, Sage of the Six Paths |hand signs=Hands clapped together |debut manga=439 |debut anime=167 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Chibaku Tensei(Planetary Devastation) is a special technique developed by the Sage of the Six Paths through the Deva Path, who used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. The user creates a dark black sphere of enormous gravitational pull power that when thrown into the sky, attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere compressing them simultaneously. The surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, are collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from. The Deva Path had to be brought within close range of Nagato before it could use the technique, and performing it put a great deal of strain on Nagato. This strain eventually caused the technique to dispel, by which the large sphere, that was created by it, fell apart again. The technique can be countered by taking advantage of the strong gravitational pull, using powerful techniques to destroy the black sphere.Naruto chapter 551, pages 12-16 Nagato noted that his technique was inferior to that of the Sage of the Six Paths, but despite its admitted inferiority, it was still strong enough to both hold out against a Tailed Beast Ball and incapacitate Naruto in his six-tailed form.Naruto chapter 439, pages 4-7 However, it failed to contain Naruto after he transformed into his eight-tailed form as he broke out of it with brute force.Naruto chapter 439, pages 13-15 Despite this, Nagato implied that he would have to make an even larger sphere to compensate for Naruto's transformation.Naruto chapter 440, page 2 Other Media Chibaku Tensei appears in Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble as one of Pain's skills, renamed . In this variant, Pain generates a moderately sized sphere of debris overhead, then thrusts his arms downward, sending it crashing into the ground like a meteor. An enhanced, "Full Throttle" version of the technique called can also be performed. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Pain uses the Chibaku Tensei to summon a whirlwind of boulders to protect himself against attacks from Naruto in his six-tailed transformation state. He can also launch the boulders individually as a form of attack. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact, Pain creates the planetary body and brings it down to his opponents. He also uses this as his Awakening, where he summons a whirlwind of boulders as a defensive system and an offensive system at the same time. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Nagato uses this technique to imprison his opponent, and then fires a chakra blast, and, going through its core, causes a massive explosion. See Also * Banshō Ten'in * Shinra Tensei * Tengai Shinsei References ka:ჩიბაკუ ტენსეი ru:Чибаку Тенсей